These Curses of the Black Pearl
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: "Sometimes one curse can be the beginning of many things". I am horrible at summaries. My two OC's in the world of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Promises

****HEATHER'S POV****

The fog was dancing upon the ocean, or was it the ash from the burning husk that was once a ship. I cannot truly explain the events that had brought me to this point in my life. The events themselves are a story that would be too long to tell. I sat a drift in a small boat my little boy was sitting across from me, debris floated all around us.

I suppose I should not even call my Isaac a little boy, as he was eleven at the time, and the look he had in his bluish green eyes was a look that no child should have. His eyes were filled with such anger, such hatred, filled with just utter disappointment. I turned my head, just in time to see the black ship glide its way into the fog bank. In my head I hoped it would be the last time I saw that blasted vessel.

"How long are we going to be adrift ma?" asked Isaac turning his attention fully to me.

"I do not know sweet heart," I answered him. I did not want to tell him that I feared we might never get out of this boat, that we would die out here in the open ocean.

"Do ye think he'll change his mind and come back?" he asked.

"No, sweetie I don't," I said blankly, "I dare say he does not care for us anymore." That caused Isaac to turn crestfallen as though I had broken what little spirit he had left. The past few years had been just as hard on him as they were me. In just that short period of time I saw my usually brave cheerful little boy turn to an unhappy scared one.

My mind went through what he had gone through just that day alone. I could only imagine that like my heart had for over two years now, his heart had just been broken. I noticed that he was trying to be strong holding back tears; I put my arm on his shoulder, "Do not fret. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

"Ye promise?" he asked.

"On my honor," I said crossing my heart.

What happened next must have been an act of fate, as it was the last thing I expected to happen out here on the open sea.

"Look," cried the voice of a girl, "There are people in the water."

I looked out to the direction the voice came from. Coming our way was a ship, flying the colors of Great Britain.

"Fetch a hook," commanded another voice, "haul them aboard."

Sailors threw off two ropes to me and Isaac; we grabbed on and were hauled up and onto the vessel. Also hauled aboard was an unconscious boy with dark brown hair, who had been floating on a piece of driftwood, a survivor from the burning ship.

While an officer fetched us blankets, an older gentleman with dark sideburns cried out, "Mary, mother of god." Officers and sailors alike ran to the rail gazing at the burning ship. The older gentleman said, "Everyone thinking it I am just saying it…Pirates."

If I wasn't keeping my mouth shut I would have confirmed it, having seen the ship getting blown to pieces myself. A higher ranked officer however claimed it must have been cause by the powder magazine on a merchant ship.

I looked out among the people on this ship, a few faces really stuck out amongst the crowd. A gentleman in a redcoat in a long curly brown wig cover by a hat with a feather in it, a navy officer in his crisp blue uniform also in a brown wig, and a little girl not much younger than me own son, her light brown curls tied up in the back.

"Elizabeth," said the man in the feathered hat, motioning to the unconscious boy, "you will accompany the boy. He is in your charge… take care of him." The little girl went over to the boy, leaving me and Isaac alone with the feathered hat man.

"I am Governor Weatherby Swan," he said getting down on one knee, "who may you be."

I glanced over to my son, should I tell the truth of who we were. No I quickly thought, that would get us both hanged for sure. I thought about it quickly, before answering, "My name is Heather Caspian, this is my son Isaac."

"Are you both alright?" asked Governor Swan.

"Yes we are, thank you for rescuing us," I said,

"It was my daughter who sounded the alarm," he answered. "Elizabeth… has he said anything?"

The girl turned this way, her hands behind her back; in her eyes I saw a glimpse of a guilty look. "He said his name is Will Turner… that is all I found out."

I was then escorted into the Captain's quarters with the boy name Will. Isaac had managed to escape the officer who was escorting us and remained outside. They seemed to pay him no mind as he stood alone on deck.

****ISAAC'S POV****

Elizabeth stood at the rail of the ship; she was holding something in her hand. I stared past her shoulder into the fog bank, as the bank moved slightly I was able to see the flag marking the skull and crossed swords flying high above a black ship.

Elizabeth seemed not to see it, too occupied with what she held in her hands. She glanced back at me, then back out to the fog bank. She gasped having caught a glimpse of the dark vessel before it once again disappeared into the fog, making so it was like as if it was never there.

Pulling the blanket around my shoulders tighter, I walked over to the rail and stood next to Elizabeth. According to that Governor, this girl was the reason for my mother's and my own rescue, not to mention she saved that other boy. I would have to make it up to her somehow. I cleared my throat, "Ah thank ye miss, for saving me and my ma."

"You are welcome. I am sorry but I did not catch your name," she said, hiding the object from sight.

"Oh, my name be Isaac Caspian," I answered.

"You talk funny Mr. Caspian," said Elizabeth giggling.

"What ye mean?" I asked slightly offended.

"What you did right there. The way you say some words, it is not proper." She stated.

"That is how I been raised to speak. If that be not proper than what be?" I questioned.

She giggled again, was the way I talk really that funny? "Are you some kind of pirate Mr. Caspian?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, I be no such thing." I stated quickly. "What gives ye an idea like that?"

"Just a thought," she said, "I can teach you, how to speak properly if you like."

I thought about it, "Alright, but I must do something to repay ye somehow."

"No I shall do it for free, there is no need to pay me," she said.

"I will not be paying ye in money miss, I would not even be able to. I mean I be repaying ye by being yer protector. Ye saved my life and now I'll always be there to save yers," I stated.

"That seems to be an awfully high promise Mr. Caspian," said Elizabeth

"That may be, but I promise ye I'll protect ye from anything from this day forward," I swore, crossing my heart, bowing a little as I did so

"It seems like you and I have a deal," she said as she curtsied.

_**A/N: Ello everybody. Finally brought this story back from its nearly year long hiatus. Don't ask me why but all of a sudden I just had like a burst of inspiration regarding this story. Just a brief explanation regarding this story, it is the sequel to my other FF "As Changing As The Sea" (currently on hiatus due to writers block). It will follow the story line of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (hence why the title is similar). I will be trying my hardest to keep with cannon while adding my own ideas to the story. I shall give more information about the story as I write it as to not spoil anything ahead of time. But as it is basically a follow along story you should be able to get the jist of the story with in the story. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to continue reading this tale.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Senses of Formality

****ISAAC'S POV****

I stood at the door of Elizabeth's bedroom, next to Governor Swann, as well as a young maid named Estrella. The Governor held under his arm a large box, I myself held my hat. Governor Swann rapped on the door a few times.

"Elizabeth is everything alright?" he asked through the door, "Are you decent?"

"Yes…yes," we heard her say, I could not help to hear that she sounded frantic. Governor Swann opened the door, Estrella and I followed the Governor into the bedroom.

Elizabeth stood at her vanity and looking at her I could help but to think how we had grown up over the past eight years. She had grown in a beautiful young woman, while I myself had grown into a gentleman. Being Elizabeth's personal body guard had come with many perks one was getting a proper education. As my mother often told me you would never know I had only been living like this for only eight years. I looked at myself in the corner of the mirror, and saw myself next to the eleven year old me. The tattered clothing the shaggy auburn, compared to my non-tattered ware and my still longish hair tied up in the back, I suppose she was right looking at me now it was hard to see that I was the same person.

"Still in bed at this hour?" asked Governor Swann placing the box down on the bed as Estrella pulled back the curtains letting in the sun, "It is a beautiful day."

"I have a gift for you." he said. I lifted the lid off the box as Elizabeth pulled out a dress.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Elizabeth as she admired the dress, "May I inquire as to the occasion?" She and Estrella went behind a screen to put on the dress. I walked to the window looking out over the harbor. It truly was a beautiful day, the sky and ocean matching in color with barely a cloud in the sky, Fort Charles standing tall ready to protect the town.

"As a father needs an occasion to dote upon his daughter," he said. I turned to look at him.

"Just tell her sir," I said.

"Tell me what?" asked Elizabeth from behind the curtain.

"I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today," explained Governor Swann

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth questioned.

I could not help but to laugh a little on the inside. This ceremony had been the talk around the high society of Port Royal for some time. How Elizabeth could forget about this event, maybe she just put out of mind?

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," explained Governor Swann.

Elizabeth's head appeared from behind the screen, "I knew it." She disappeared from sight again.

"Captain Norrington or should I say Commodore Norrington as he is about to become, is a fine gentleman. A respected member of society." said the Governor.

"He fancies you," I said. Elizabeth gasped out in pain, Estrella must have started to tighten the corset. "That sounds painful."

"I am told that it is the very latest fashion in London," explained Governor Swann.

"Women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth replied her voice strained.

There was a rap coming from the doorway. Standing in the doorframe was the doorman, "My lord, you have a visitor."

The Governor left the room, just as Elizabeth came out from the screen. Estrella brought her over to the vanity and started to do her hair. Elizabeth was breathing heavily as if even breath caused her pain.

"You actually cannot breathe in that dress?" I asked .

"Not one bit," she said, "Is it not your job to protect me from harm."

"Yes, but it does not extend to clothing." I said placing my hat on my head.

Estrella finished with Elizabeth's hair and tied on her hat. If I did not consider Elizabeth as a sister, I would have probably fancied her. Besides I knew that it would basically be backstabbing the trust she had given me over the years. Elizabeth got up from her vanity and walked over to me, as Estrella began to clean the room.

"Do I have to attend this ceremony?" she asked as she walked out of the room.

I followed her closely, "I am afraid so."

**** HEATHER'S POV****

I was dressed in my best, attending the promotion ceremony of Captain James Norrington by personal invitation of the Governor of Port Royal. I was standing in the entrance parlor next to a young man with thick dark brown hair tied up in the back, a small beard, and brown eyes. Will Turner having survived the shipwreck had been brought to Port Royal and was taken in by the local blacksmith named Mr. Brown. We had come together to the Governor's mansion from town, me to meet up with Weatherby, Elizabeth, and Isaac, Will to deliver an important package to the Governor. Will held a long case under his arm

Will was fiddling around with one of the wall fixtures when part of it broke off. A butler was coming; I motioned to Will to hide the fixture in the vase by the door. Soon after, the Governor descended down the stairs. "Ah, Ms. Caspian, Mr. Turner."

"Good day, sir" said Will placing the long case on a table, "I have your order." He opened the case a pulled out a sword. He waited until the Governor had begun to examine the sword before he continued, "The blade in foiled steel. That is foiled filigree laid into the handle… If I may." Will took back the blade, "Perfectly balanced, the hilt weighs the same as the blade." It truly was a beautiful blade

Will threw the sword up in the air flipping it as he did so, he caught it and once again presented it to Weatherby. "Very impressive," exclaimed Weatherby. He put the sword back in its scabbard then back into the case, "Commodore Norrington will be very pleased with this. Please give my compliments on to your master"

"I shall, a craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," Will sighed. Poor Will, unknown to Weatherby and most of the town for that matter Mr. Brown had not been the master of Mr. Brown's Blacksmithing for some time, rather Will was. Over the years Will had basically become like a second son to me, I hated seeing him not getting the praise he deserved. I had asked Will many times before if he wanted me to explain this to people, but he always said no.

Weathby turned to the stairs, where Elizabeth and Isaac were walking down. "Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning," said Weatherby.

She seemed not to hear the compliment though in fact she had a dream look in her in eye. Isaac and I shared a knowing glance, it was drop dead obvious that the pair fancied each other but both were oblivious to the others affection.

"Will. It is so good to see you," she said with a smile quickly walking down the stairs, "I had a dream about you last night. About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"I could never forget Miss Swann" said Will dumbfounded.

"Will, how many times must I remind you to call me Elizabeth?" asked Elizabeth.

"Just once more, Miss Swann as always." Said Will. Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"See at least the boy has a sense of formality. Now we must be going," said Weatherby moving towards the door.

Elizabeth followed her father, "Good day, Mr. Turner," she said quite coldly. Isaac grabbed the long case containing the sword before following them out the door. He turned as if to say something to Will but instead he just shrugged and went outside.

I followed them, before I exited I looked at Will and said, "Better luck next time." The way William acted with Elizabeth reminded me of what had happened with me and my husband back when we a started to fancy each other. Though I could tell that Will would have better results as the man who was once my husband had little to no amount of romantic ability, Will at least had some hope to improve.

Once outside I climbed into the carriage that was to bring us to Fort Charles for the ceremony. As we drove off Elizabeth looked out the window longingly, Isaac put his hat over his eyes, and Weatherby carefully took my hand within his. He brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. I looked at him and quietly said "Not now."

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Well here is chapter 2 folks. I really dont have much to say here about this chapter. The whole Heather/Gov Swann thing will be explained in the next chapter. But more importantly in the next the chapter JACK SPARROW is going to make his grand appearence. Just some brief information i may have forgotten to put in and am too lazy to go back and put in; Isaac and Will are also close like bros, Heather is a mother like figure to Elizabeth as well. See you all soon. Hope you are reading this story and like what you are seeing so far. May be awhile before the next chapter as I have some HW to get done in the next week before school starts up again for me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Day Ruined

**** HEATHER'S POV ****

The Ceremony was well underway, by mid-day. Weatherby stood in front of the wall of the Fort, soldiers stood to either side of a walkway, with people standing behind them. Elizabeth, Isaac and I stood amongst the first row of people behind the soldiers. Both Elizabeth and I were fanning ourselves like many of the women attending, but Elizabeth was fanning herself faster and harder than the others, she also was holding on to Isaac as though he was the only thing keeping her upright.

James Norrington walked proudly down the aisle to Weatherby. Norrington had not changed much in the time I had been acquainted with him, he was still proud and had strong sense being proper. To be truthful if I had to say he changed at all it was that he had climbed through the ranks of the British Royal Navy. When Norrington reached the front, Weatherby presented him with the sword. Norrington unsheathed the sword and swung it down.

After the ceremony everyone walked around the fort making small talk with the other high members of Port Royal society. Weatherby came over to me and together we sneaked away to a quieter part of the fort.

"Why do you not want to tell them? They will need to know eventually, if not soon. The sooner the better," said Weatherby

"Because, I do not know how they would react to us being betrothed," I stated walking away back to the main part of the fort. Weatherby had asked me to marry him a little over two weeks ago. It was a little out of the blue in my opinion, after arriving in Port Royal he and I had gotten close but I never expected him to propose. I had said yes but I was not ready to tell Elizabeth or Isaac.

"When would you want them to find out then, with the rest of society?" he asked following me out.

"No….just not now," I said stopping.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked stepping a little closer, closer than he had ever done, before stepping away again.

"Perhaps," I said

"Ah, there you are mother," said Isaac coming up from behind me, Elizabeth was walking over to us too. She was breathing slowly and heavily, she also was looking quite pale.

Before I could ask her if she was feeling fine, the Commodore came over to us, "Excuse me, may I have a moment with Elizabeth?" he asked formally.

"Of course," said Weatherby. The Commodore escorted Elizabeth away, leaving me with just Isaac and Weatherby. "Mr. Caspian."

"Yes Governor," answered Isaac.

"Have you ever considered going into the Navy?" asked Weatherby.

"No sir, I have not," Isaac said, "I am quite happy with where I am."

"Yes, and you have done a very good job in all your years of service. However I am afraid that we soon will no longer require your services," explained Weatherby.

"Excuse me?" both Isaac and I asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth is to be married soon. When she is wed I am afraid you will need another form of work," explained Weatherby.

"Who is she to be married to?" asked Isaac

"The newly appointed Commodore, of course" said Weatherby.

Before Weatherby could explain further there was a loud shout from the sea wall, "Elizabeth!"

We ran over to the sea wall, where the Commodore was getting ready to jump over the wall. Another soldier, a Lieutenant held him back, "The rocks, sir it is a miracle she missed them." I looked to Weatherby who had turned pale, then I looked to where Isaac should have been but he was not there.

**** ISAAC'S POV ****

Interesting few hours I must say, I attend a Navy Officer's promotion ceremony, learned that I would be soon out of a job, and now the person I have spent the last eight years of my life protecting has fallen off a cliff into the water. I was running as fast as I could to the docks, I had to get to the water as quick as I could each second meant Elizabeth could be closer to death. As I ran, I could not help to notice the change in the atmosphere. The wind was picking up, clouds were slowly filling up the once blue sky as fog rolled in, and the temperature also seemed to be dropping.

Upon reaching the docks I saw that there was already a man in the water helping Elizabeth. I threw off my jacket and hat before diving into the water. As I swam closer I was able to make out the man helping Elizabeth, brown hair tied in dreadlocks, around his head was red bandanna, and tied in his hair were bits of trinkets. He looked familiar but I could not put my finger on it. Together we got Elizabeth on the docks. It was once we got her on the deck that she was in nothing but her undergarments and corset.

We were met by two people I knew well be reputation, Murtogg and Mullroy who as I heard were the two biggest blunder heads to join the Royal Navy, I even heard that one of them could not even swim. Murtogg held items in his hands, while Mullroy checked on Elizabeth, "She is not breathing."

"The corset," I said, 'She is wearing corset." The two blunder heads stared at me in confusion; just the man who saved Elizabeth knew just what to do. He pulled out a knife and quickly cut off the corset and threw it to a stunned Mullroy, within moments Elizabeth was sputtering back to life.

"I would have not thought of that," said Murtogg.

"Clearly, you have never been to Singapore." Stated the man.

I heard the sound of boots on the deck, followed by unsheathed metal. The strange man soon had the point of a sword pointed at his throat, "On your feet," I heard Norrington order.

The man rose as I help Elizabeth up from the ground. Governor Swann and my Ma came through the group of Navy officers. The Governor quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Elizabeth. "Are you all right?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, I am fine," said Elizabeth.

My Ma took off her shawl and wrapped on me. She did not say anything though; we had learned long ago when I was just a small lad to communicate around people with our eyes, or even with just hand gestures or body language. It had come in handy a little over eleven years ago, back when the life we had been living had turned sour.

"Shoot him," ordered the Governor, looking at the man quickly before turning attention back to Elizabeth. My mother did not even give the strange man a glance.

"Father!" cried Elizabeth, "Commodore, surely you do not intend to kill my rescuer?"

"It is true sir. By the time I got down here, this man had already gotten her away from the rocks," I quickly explained. Besides this man was unarmed, it would not be right to shoot him then and there.

Norrington withdrew his sword; the strange man gave Elizabeth and me a look of thanks. He looked at me strangely, he too must have recognized me from somewhere. "I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington reluctantly holding out his hand.

The man carefully held out his hand, ready to shake hands with the Commodore. But in one swift movement Norrington tightened his grip on the man and pulled up the man's sleeve. I looked over, branded into the man's skin was the letter P. I knew what it meant right off, it was the mark of a branded Pirate.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company…Pirate?" asked the Commodore. At the word pirate the other soldiers drew their muskets and pointed them at the pirate. Norrington pulled the pirate's sleeve up higher revealing many tattoos, "Well, well… Jack Sparrow isn't."

That name peaked my mother's attention, causing her to turn around. Her eyes grew wide before narrowing down again, "You!" she exclaimed her voice a mix of anger and shock.

"You?" said Jack Sparrow his voice also in a tone of shock. He quickly shrugged it off, "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow if you please." The name rang bell in my head but I still could not put my mind to the memory.

"I do not see your ship…Captain" sneered Norrington.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one sir" said Murtogg quickly.

"These are his, sir," added Mullroy showing the Commodore the items in his hands.

Norrington looked at each item. "No additional shot, nor powder. A compass that does not point North," he unsheathed Sparrow's sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," laughed Sparrow. Norrington gave his men the order to put the pirate in shackles. As they placed him in irons Elizabeth stepped forward, the Governor's jacket slipped off her arms.

"Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not this man helped save my life" stated Elizabeth.

"She is right Commodore, give the man a leave just this once." I said. Ma nudged me in the side shaking her head.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness," explained Norrington.

"But it is enough to condemn him," said Sparrow.

"Indeed," huffed Norrington.

"Finally," sighed Sparrow in one swift motion he flung his chain around Elizabeth's neck. He now held her hostage as the perfect shield.

"No, do not shoot," cried the Governor.

"Commodore my effects please," ordered Sparrow, "and my hat." His items were held out for him, "Elizabeth," he said, "It is Elizabeth?"

"Miss Swann," spat Elizabeth.

"Miss Swan…if you please," said Sparrow smoothly. Elizabeth was forced to place Sparrow's effects on his body.

"You are despicable," growled Elizabeth.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we are squared," said Sparrow. "Gentlemen… my ladies… you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He shoved Elizabeth aside before making his escape; I caught her before she could hit the ground. When I looked up Sparrow was flying around on the scaffolding above the docks. "Now will you shoot him!" the Governor shouted.

"Open Fire!" ordered Norrington shots rang out through the air, but it was too late Sparrow was escaping into the crowded streets of town.

As the soldiers ran after him the Governor, Elizabeth, Ma, and I headed back to the carriage. "I do hope they catch him. That man deserves to be hanged for what he has done," growled Ma.

"For being a pirate?" I asked, confused as my Ma had a real soft spot for pirates, that she kept hidden for years now.

"No, for ruining my marriage." She stated.

"Your marriage, you have been married before?" asked the Governor, "I was under the impression that you were never married before."

"Weatherby I will explain later," Ma said meakly.

"I would appreciate if you explained now," stated the Governor, "If we are to be married I wish to know the truth about any earlier marriages you have had."

Elizabeth and I looked at each other both equally confused as the other. "You got your wish Governor. It now seems the children know of our engagement." Said my Ma, clearly agitated.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Well I got that done quicker than I thought I would . Man a lot of information is in this chapter.  
As I had done in the previous chapter his is some info i have left out and is too lazy to put in. Heather and Isaac have changed their life story around a little bit as you can see, partly for protection and partly to help forget. Heather had told people that Isaac was the result of one night with a man that she thought she love and he her, but left her in the morning. When in reality dear Isaac is and was perfectly legitimate. More to be revealed later but for now that's what you get for now. Now you may have noticed at this point that my characters do not talk much but soon they will have more to say. Now unless I unless I write quickly the next chapter wont be done for another week as I have school this coming week. Next up the attack on Port Royal.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Cannon Fire

**** ISAAC'S POV ****

Upon arriving back at the Governor's mansion, we received word that Jack Sparrow had been apprehended, caught by Mr. Brown. Once inside Elizabeth and I went to get out of our wet clothing, I changed into clothing that was loose on me but still a little formal with knee high leather boots around my neck I tied a dark blue bandanna that I had always worn as an ascot when I wanted to. Elizabeth on the other hand had changed straight into her night gown.

We all sat down for dinner together. The atmosphere in the room throughout the dinner was tense with Ma and the Governor not speaking a word to each other. After we all had finished the Governor left the mansion on his way to the fort, saying he had to clear his head.

It was an hour later when Ma decided to head home to our apartment in town. I walked her out, "Be careful on your way home Ma."

"A little fog never hurt anyone," she said, "Besides, the moon is full. I'll be able to see just fine."

"I will see you when I get home. I am going to stay here until the Governor gets back." I explained.

She wrapped her arms around me in hug, "In case I am not up when you get home." She began to walk away, "Say goodnight to Elizabeth for me."

I waved to her, "I will Ma. Good-bye." Once she was out of sight, I went back into the mansion. I went up to Elizabeth's room, where Estrella was getting Elizabeth ready for bed.

I pulled up a chair up next to Elizabeth's bed just as Estrella placed the bed warmer under the sheets at Elizabeth's feet, "There you go miss. It was a difficult day for you, with that pirate and all. I am sure." Said Estrella gently.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose," sighed Elizabeth, "But I was still not entirely prepared for it."

"You mean you did not accept his proposal," I asked.

"No…that is I do not know what to do. He is a fine man," said Elizabeth, "The sort that any women should dream of marrying."

"That Will Turner…he is a fine man too," said Estrella softly.

"That is too bold," stated Elizabeth.

"I am sorry Miss, it is not my place," said Estrella.

"That will be all Estrella," I said, "Miss Elizabeth will be fine until morning." Estrella curtsied to Elizabeth before leaving closing the door behind her.

"Why did you not accept Norrington's proposal anyway?" I asked.

"I do not know if I could marry a man I do not love," explained Elizabeth.

I sighed, "Elizabeth, take it from someone who has heard and seen it firsthand. Sometimes it is better to get married not in love and learn to love that person than being in love than falling out of love."

"Is that what happened with your parents?" asked Elizabeth.

"You could say that," I sighed.

A cold wind blew in through the window causing the candle on Elizabeth's nightstand to flicker out. He only light left came from the moon, which disappeared as a cloud drifted in front of it, leaving Elizabeth and I in complete darkness.

**** HEATHER'S POV ****

Instead of going home, I went to the Fort. I had to apologize to Weatherby, for not telling him about my previous marriage. Upon reaching the Fort I saw that Weatherby was up walking along the sea wall with the Commodore.

I walked over to them on my way, I overheard their conversation, "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" asked Weatherby.

"No, she hasn't." Sighed Norrington.

"Dreadful weather," said Weatherby

"Bleak, very bleak," said Norrington

"Weatherby," I called out.

Both men turned, "Heather, what are you doing here?" asked Weatherby.

"I came to apologize. You are right if we are to be married, you should know the truth about my past." I explained.

He nodded and took my hand, "I am sorry too, I suppose I over reacted. If you were hiding your previous marriage, you must have a good reason to do so. Perhaps in time, you may tell me that reason." He pressed my hand to his lips.

There was blast from the harbor, "CANNNON FIRE!" screamed Norrington. He slammed in to Weatherby and I sending us to the ground just seconds before a cannon ball crashed into the wall of the fort. As the dust settled Norrington called out to his men to protect the town from the invader.

Weatherby helped me up from the ground, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes I am fine, you?" I answered.

"Governor…Ms. Caspian….barricade yourselves in my office," said Norrington, another cannon ball hit the wall, causing Weatherby to cry out in fear, "That is an order!" I took Weatherby's hand and we ran to the safety of the Commodore office.

**** ISAAC'S POV****

The sound of cannon fire sent me flying from my chair to the window, Elizabeth followed suit. Some of the buildings in town were on fire; I hoped my mother was safe. In the harbor was a black ship, with black sails, the very ship I had not seen in ten years. I looked down to the main gates of the mansion where a band of pirates with torches were running through.

Elizabeth ran out of her room to the main parlor. The butler was going to answer the door. "No, don't" cried Elizabeth. But it was too late the butler opened the door.

"Ello chum," said one of the pirates before he shot the poor butler in the head. He just dropped dead to floor, this cause Elizabeth to shout out

Two of the pirates came into the light; they were an odd pair, though a pair that I recognized. One was short and squat, bald on his head except for the scraggly gray hair that hung down the sides of his head; Pintel. The other was tall and thin with a mob of dirty blonde hair on his head, with a wooden eye; Ragetti.

Ragetti pointed up to Elizabeth and eye, "Up there." They went to go up the stairs. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and quickly brought her back in to her room. I barricaded the door with my while Elizabeth ran into a frightened Estrella.

"Miss Swann they have come to kidnap you," cried Estrella, "You are the Governor's daughter."

We heard the door thump as the pirates tried to break down the door. "They haven't seen you yet. Hide and the first chance you get run to the fort," explained Elizabeth.

Estrella hid, "Elizabeth hide in the adjoining room" I ordered Elizabeth. She did, before I joined her I grabbed the bed warmer from under sheets, the coals must still be hot I prayed. I hid with Elizabeth just before the door burst open. Estrella ran out the door as fast as she could, while the two pirates cam towards the room where Elizabeth and I were hiding.

I swung the bed warmer; it hit Pintel square in the face. Before I could hit Ragetti he grabbed my arm, "Boo." I pulled the trigger that opened the lid to the bed warmer releasing the hot coals on his face.

While both pirates were distracted I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and we ran for dear life out of the room. We were barely half way down the stairs when the duo caught up to us, or at least Pintel did but Ragetti was not far behind.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs I thought we could escape be running across the parlor but we were cut off as Ragetti jumped over the railing of the stairs landing straight in front of our escape route. Just when hope seemed lost, a cannon ball came crashing through the front wall of the mansion knocking down a pirate that was smuggling away an armful of gold and jewels. The chandelier came crashing down distracting Pintel and Ragetti. Elizabeth took this opportunity to escape in to the dining room.

Once inside the room I barred the door using a candelabrum. I turned to Elizabeth, "That will not hold them for long," I looked to the wall, "Grab those two swords; we will fight our way out."

Elizabeth went to pull the crossed swords from the crest on the wall only to find that they were only for decoration. I quickly looked around the room for a place to hide; we had maybe seconds before the doors would burst open. The linen closet! It may be a tight squeeze but it was the best place to hide in this room.

I once again grabbed on to Elizabeth as I led her into the closet. We closed the door with only seconds to spare. The doors busted open and Pintel and Ragetti came in. From the crack between the closet door and the wall, I saw the two as they searched the room for any sign of us.

"We know you're in here poppets," sang Pintel.

"Poppets" laughed out Ragetti.

"Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you," said Pintel, "We will find you poppets… you have something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

The gold? What gold? I turned to Elizabeth; she pulled out a gold medallion from around her neck. The medallion had a skeletal face etched into it. Could it be what I thought it was…

What little light that had been creeping into closet suddenly disappeared, I looked into the crack my eyes met with Pintel's. "Ello poppets."

The door opened and Pintel cocked his gun at us ready to shoot us both. I stepped in front of Elizabeth in case this did not work. "PARLAY!"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at me as though I had two heads, even Elizabeth looked at me over my shoulder giving me a strange look. "Parlay. We invoke the right of Parley. According the Code of the Brethren, set down by the Pirate Lords Morgan and Bartholomew you must take us to your Captain." I continued puffing out my chest as I did so.

"I know the code," said Pintel angrily.

"According to the code, we cannot be harmed until the parlay is complete." I said.

"Blazes with the code!" cried Ragetti aiming his gun straight at my head.

I stood firm, "Master Ragetti, I do believe the Captain would not appreciate ye breaking the code. He never allowed ye to do so when I was young." I allowed myself to break in to my natural way of speaking for emphasis.

The duos' eyes grew wide in recognition. Whether that was for the better I do not know. I myself did not trust myself in allowing my true identity be returned to me after years of hiding it.

Pintel and Ragetti lowered their weapons, "You wish to be taken to the Captain and you shall go without a fuss. We must honor the code," said Pintel. They allowed us out of the closet, as they grabbed our arms Elizabeth once again grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I promised ye I will always protect thee." I whispered to her trying to calm her fears.

**REVIEWS**

_**A/N: Once again I have lied, this chapter was really fast to type... not that I am complaining at all. I am sorry if I am making certain characters (The Governor at this point) OOC its just that well he never got a lot of lines at this point so I had to give him some. Now I am stating this as a Fact and this time I know it will be true, it may be a week before Chap 5. This is for many reasons..A. I have school all this week...B. I want to do justice to Barbossa's character... and C. I want to do a good job on blending my story with the original. Now I REALLY hate to sound whiny here but could some of you please leave a review, don't get me wrong I am LOVING that this is getting views and that 1 person has faved it and 1 person is following it so far, but if ppl would review this story too I would be much obliged. See you all next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Parlay

**** ISAAC'S POV ****

I held on to Elizabeth's hand tightly as we were led through the streets on Port Royal. The scene from the window just maybe an hour ago was nothing compared to seeing what was happening. Pirates were running around pillaging various buildings, some were even chasing people with the weapons held high, windows were smashed, homes and shops were burning. I looked up towards Fort Charles and wondered how many civilians had made it to the protection that the fort would provide them.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried. I looked over and saw Will, he had two axes in his hands he was looking at us his eyes filled with concern though probably more for Elizabeth than me. I was glad to see he was alive, but he would not be for long for coming up behind him was a pirate ready to hit Will. Just before he was out of my line of vision I saw the pirate swing down a heavy object down on Will's head making him crumble to the ground.

Elizabeth and I were led to the beach where we forced into a long boat, Pintel and Ragetti got in the boat as well and began to row us to the ship.

"Elizabeth I need ye to do something for me when we get unto the ship," I said quietly just loud enough for her to hear. My natural tongue came come clear it was as though I was never taught to speak properly. I figured it was no use now, to be something that for years I had tried to convince myself I could be.

"What is it," she asked.

"When we have our audience with….the Captain, I need ye to talk to him," I said.

"But you did great back there; you were able to convince them not to shoot us. It is only right that you make the demands," she said.

"Pintel and Ragetti are different, trust me Captain Barbossa is a different animal all together," I said. The truth was I knew that I would never be able to talk like that in front of…him.

"Alright I will do it then," she said, "Wait, how do you know their names?"

"That be not important right now Elizabeth," I stated. I thought about it, "Listen if we survive this I will tell ye, alright?"

"Alright." She said.

As we got closer to ship the more scared I became, I had not been this afraid of something for over a decade. Do not get me wrong the ship its self was a work of beauty with the ornately carved figure of a woman with her hands out stretched. But with the tattered black sails and the memories that I had of the ship it was something out of my greatest nightmare. From the sides the cannons were blasting filling the air with ash and powder.

Upon reaching the ship Elizabeth and I were led onto the ship. The deck was just as I remembered it to be dark with just a few lanterns lighting the rough wood, the pale glow they gave off created eerie shadows. Most of the men on board ignored us going about their business. Towards the helm of the ship I saw him he partly hidden in shadows but I could tell it was him by the monkey in a small white dress shirt with a maroon colored vest that sat on his shoulder.

I tried to keep my head from sight, not wanting to be recognized, but it was I knew it was useless as the walked by many of the crew looked at me their eye screaming in recognition. From the corner of my eye I saw the monkey jump from his shoulder coming towards me. As the monkey got closer I heard its excited almost cheerful chattering, when he reached me he quickly climbed up my body to my own shoulders. I muttered from the side of my mouth, "Jack, please get off me." But the monkey stayed put continuing to happily chatter.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives," said a heavily accented male voice. I glanced up it was the tall dark skinned Bo'sun.

"They have invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa," explained Pintel.

Elizabeth moved forward just enough to get out of both Pintel and my own grasp, "We are here to…" she started only to be cut off by the Bo'sun slapping her across the face. It took all of my will power not to attack him then and there, however it did not stop myself for raising my head up a little again.

The Bo'sun raised his hand primed for another strike, but he was stopped by his hand being grabbed by the wrist. "You'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay." I felt my knees wobble at the sound of his voice. Even with my turned head I could see his face clearly, the weathered bearded face, the pale blue eyes resting in his yellowed eyes, his auburn hair under his green bandanna topped with a fine feathered hat. He still wore a white dress shirt with a long black dress coat and black knee high boots..

"My apologies, miss," he said gently.

Elizabeth recovered quickly, "Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities on Port Royal." She said it so boldly and such defiance, it made me feel bad for her when most of the crew present laughed at her.

The Captain shook his head, "There be a lot of long words in there miss, and we're not but humble pirates." He laughed. I bit my tongue; I knew quite well that he understood every word that Elizabeth just said. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." She demanded.

Again the crew laughed. "I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," said the Captain, he smiled, "Means no."

Elizabeth looked at him sternly. She ripped the medallion off her neck clenched in him hand and marched over to the rail, holding the medallion over the side of the ship. "I'll drop it!" she threatened. All I could think was please do not drop it that is our one bargaining chip.

Cannon fire caused the medallion to shine, it caused the Captain to shift uncomfortably but other than that he showed no emotion towards it. "My holds are bursting with swag," he pointed to the medallion, "What bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It is what you have been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England," shouted Elizabeth.

"Did you, now," said the Captain.

"Fine," sighed Elizabeth, "I suppose if it is worthless, there is no sense to me keeping it…"

She loosened her grip on the trinket causing to start to slip through her fingers towards the water far below. All the pirates lunged forward. I found myself lunging to get her as well, pulling her away from the edge cause Jack to fly off my shoulders and unto the floor. As I pulled her away from the edge my face came out of hiding. Once she was away from the edge the crew breathed an obvious sigh of relief.

"Don't be doing that," I said rather angrily. I had no idea where that anger came from something inside me just knew that I was mad, "I said to negotiate not get rid of our bargaining chip." Elizabeth did not look at me angrily; rather she looked pleased having proved that the medallion was not useless.

Jack the monkey climbed back on to the Captain's shoulders. The Captain chuckled, "You have a name missy?"

"Elizabeth…Turner. This is Isaac Caspian," she said, "We are servants in the Governor's household."

"Miss Turner…." Announced the Captain.

Elizabeth looked at me strangely quietly asking why he did not acknowledge me. I made a motion that I would explain later.

The crew whispered amongst themselves I caught the only word, Bootstrap. Who? I had never heard that name before.

"Very well," said Barbossa, "If ye hand us that, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." He held out his hand, Elizabeth reluctantly placed the medallion in his hand. Jack took the medallion and scampered off. It was then that I realized that we had given away our bargaining chip without discussing our return to shore.

Without another word, Barbossa turned and started to walk away barking orders to the crew. They began to prepare to leave the Port. Elizabeth stormed after him I followed. "Elizabeth…please don't." I pleaded.

But of course she did anyway. "Wait," she shouted, "You must return us to shore! According to the code…."

Great she brought up the code. Barbossa whipped around causing Elizabeth and I to stop dead in our tracks. "First, your return to shore was not part of our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and yer not. And thirdly…the Code is more guidelines than actual rules." He explained. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

As Pintel and Ragetti grabbed me and Elizabeth, and started to drag us away he continued, "As for you Isaac welcome back."

We were thrown and locked into the brig. Pintel and Ragetti left us alone with nothing but each other and the sound of cannon fire. Elizabeth stared at me intently ready for me to spill my guts.

"Isaac, why did those pirates listen to you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I knew their code," I answered simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes I saw that but they seemed to recognize you." She said, "And on deck everyone seemed to know you. And the Captain he told you welcome back, what did he mean by it."

"Elizabeth, do ye remember the day you found me and my ma floating at sea?" I asked.

"Yes of course it was the same day I met Will. You were survivors of that burning merchant ship." She explained.

"We were not from that burning ship," I explained. "We were removed from this ship.

"What do you mean," Elizabeth questioned.

"My name is not Isaac Caspian," I sighed, "My name be Isaac Caspian Barbossa, my father be the Captain."

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

_**A/N: Got it done. BA BA BUM...well that cats out of the bag. However I am not telling you why Isaac and Heather were 'removed' from the ship. Feel free to comment with your theories though, I am curious to what you will come up with.  
Now I need you opinion on somethingI have been thinking. You know my fanfic "As Changing As The Sea". Well at the moment it is in hiatus, but I want to bring it back from it. This is so it can go along with it's 'sequel' These Curses of the Black Pearl. BUT the thing is I want to do something different with it. Since at the moment I only have ideas for certain parts of the story, I am think that maybe I should do the story as a series of One Shots. That way I get the story out and when I get the ideas for the entire story (in my usual format) I have the main parts already written and just have to fill in the blanks. It would just be the main parts of the story mind you: Meeting, Hector Leaving, Reunioniting, Running Away Together, Traveling The World, First Kiss, Meeting Jack pt1, Getting Engaged, Meeting Calypso/ Davy Jones, Married, Getting Jack the Monkey, Having Isaac, Meeting Jack pt2, and stuff like that. Keep in mind that these are just EXAMPLES of what the One Shots that would be there may be others to be thrown in. But I do know that the last chapter will go into the first chapter of These Curses of the Black Pearl**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Unhelpful Navy

**** HEATHER'S POV ****

The morning to say the least was not going well. Last night, after the ship had finished firing down on the town and the Commodore had deemed it safe, Weatherby and I left the Fort going our separate ways as we did so. The walk home was horrifying, broken glass and even a few bodies littered the street, a few buildings were still smoldering.

Upon arriving home I let out a sigh of relief as it had been spared from any damage. My first notion that something was wrong, it was too quiet with no sign that Isaac had come. At first I blew it off, maybe he had stayed at the mansion when the town was attacked and now was on his way home. That was it I assured myself.

I was on my way to get ready for bed when I hear knocking on the front door. There Isaac was now I thought to myself as I went to answer the door. But at the same time I thought if it is Isaac why did he not just open the door? I opened the door to find Weatherby at the door accompanied by two navy officers.

My heart sank, "Weatherby?" I asked concerned.

"Heather, you need come with us to fort quickly," explained Weatherby extending his hand.

"Why?" I asked

"Isaac and Elizabeth," he said," They were taken by the pirates."

"Taken?" I exclaimed, "What do you mean taken?"

"During the raid some of the pirates got up to the mansion. They kidnapped them both."

I nearly sank down to the ground, but Weatherby caught me. He and the two officers started to lead me to the Fort. An expedition for hunting down the pirates was already being planned out by the time we go to the fort.

That night I did not get any sleep, I just stood at Weatherby's side clutching on to his arm, watching as he over saw the soldiers formulating their plan. Norrington hung over a map plotting over the plan for hours….it was boring. How could they just stand here and do nothing.

I felt something inside of me light up, something that had been dormant for many years. It was a sense of needing to get out there. I found that I could not just sit here and do nothing while somewhere my son and my almost daughter sit on some ship perhaps being tortured. But how could I do something, I looked up at Weatherby. He would never allow me to go along with the navy on the rescue mission.

Actually now that I thought about it, when I married Weatherby I would not be allowed to do anything really. When I became the Governor's wife I would not be able to do anything except…I did not even know what I would have to do.

It is not like I would be expected to bare him children or something, I was past that age. Even if I was of that age I probably would be able to have any children. After all it took me years to even have Isaac…thinking about that made me feel even worse about what was going on.

Hours went by and by my standards nothing was getting done, it was so aggravating, I wanted to strangle the nearest navy officer I could find. It was well into the morning when Will ran into the fort. He looked worse for wear, his hair was no longer tied up, his eyes held a frantic look in them, in his hands was clenched an axe.

"They have taken her," shouted Will, "They have taken Elizabeth!" I could not help but to roll my eyes at his statement. Thanks for showing concern for my son, he has only been your closest mate for the past eight years. Though I understood where he was coming from.

Norrington did not even look up from his map while he said, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Murtogg went to go drag Will out of the fort, but as soon as the man had his arms around Will and pulled him back just a little bit, Will stepped forward escaping from Murtogg's grasp. The dimwitted officer made no attempt to get him back. "We have to save her!" Will cried, again thanks for the concern for Isaac.

Weatherby walked over, and when he got out of arms length I let go of his arm. "And where do you propose we start?" he asked although he sounded concern he still had an air of authority and pride in his voice." If you have any information that concerns my daughter and Mr. Caspian, then please share it. If anyone does please tell me."

That was a door into this if I ever saw one, "Did any one happen to catch the name of the ship while it was attacking?" I asked.

Norrington looked up from his map briefly to answer me, "Yes, we caught the name of the ship as it sailed away…The Black Pearl." He went back to his work.

I felt my heart stop in my chest, the Black Pearl….Hector's ship? It was Hector who took my…our son? After all the years of showing nothing towards Isaac…after he did not even fight for him…he just takes him. The fire to go and find Isaac and Elizabeth grew larger…I now knew that there would be no way that I would be able to sit back while the navy went on their search.

"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg stammered, "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it," confirmed Mullroy.

"Ask him where he is…he can lead us to it." Said Will eagerly. I nodded slightly in agreement, as much as I dislike Jack it was true that he would be a good resource in finding the Pearl.

"No," sighed Norrington, "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo they are not his allies."

Just shows how much the navy actually knew about pirates. They rarely were allies with each other, use each other for their own benefit yes… but nothing long term. And since this was the crew of the Black Pearl they would have been more likely to kill Sparrow then to free him from prison.

All of a sudden there was a loud thump, Will had just plunged the axe that he had in his hand deep into the wooden table. "That's not good enough!" exclaimed Will angrily.

Norrington just shook his head; he pulled the axe out of the table as though it was nothing. He stepped out from behind the table walking forward towards Will. "Mr. Turner…You have nothing to contribute you." He got in closer and said in a quiet voice, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the one man who cares for Elizabeth." He then led Will out to the courtyard before returning to his post.

Will did not come back. In the court yard I saw that Will was turning to leave. I walked over to Weatherby, "I'll go with Mr. Turner. Make sure he does not do anything rash."

"Fine," said Weatherby calmly, "See if you can reason with him while you are at it, he seems to have a temper."

I nodded before leaving to follow William. I caught up with as he was about leave the fort, "Will stop."

"Ms. Caspian, I am sorry about not worrying about Isaac, it is just that…Elizabeth." Said Will ashamed.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I understand Will," I said calmly, "Now come on." I began to lead him back into the fort.

"What are you doing?" asked Will following like a loyal dog.

"Going through with your plan" I stated calmly. I turned my head so that I looked towards him, he was giving me a look of astonishment. "Although it goes against my better judgment….Jack Sparrow may be the perfect man to help.

Will and I quickly made our way to the prison. No one paid us any mind; all of the officers were busy removing the destroyed gallows, removing bodies of the dead, or plainly loafing about. I could not believe I was going to do this. I had freed people from prison before in my younger days, but release Jack Sparrow, the man that I personally blamed for ruining my once happy marriage. I had to do it, not for me but for Elizabeth and Isaac …

**REVIEWS?**

_**AN: Sorry about the wait there everyone, it was not a case of having writers block this time (As this is fairly easy to write)…I just have had no time lately…plus I am also working on other fanfics. Also I am sorry that this is a shorter chapter. Just some simple things to explain here…ages… Heather: about 49…Isaac: 19…Elizabeth: I guess her to be maybe 18…Will: again a guess of 18/19…Barbossa: 52 (chosen because that was how old Geoffrey Rush was when COTB was filmed)…Sparrow: 36 maybe 37 (idk just a guess)…you can give suggestions to the ages of other characters in POTC if you like in the reviews. Little bit more revealed here I say not a lot but a little…next up breaking Sparrow out of prison! Any questions just ask, I'll be happy to answer.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Commandeering a Ship

**** HEATHER"S POV ****

We had reached the prison within a matter of moments, the wooden door creaked as we opened it. From inside I heard a shuffling, perhaps the prisoner getting away from their cell doors. Will ran ahead of me on the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a body, the dead body of a navy officer. I stepped over the body and walked to catch up with Will.

I was at first to find that nearly every cell was empty, that was until I saw the giant hole that had been blasted into the wall. Only one cell was occupied, by the very man I very much rather not see but rather I had to see.

Jack Sparrow was lying down on the floor of his cell looking as though he was without a care in the world. It would not surprise me in the slightest that he was just wait here to trick a guard into letting him out.

"You! Sparrow?" Will asked, Jack did not even lift his head to acknowledge our presence.

I grabbed a bone that laid on the ground in front of Sparrow's cell. With the bone I banged on Jack's cell, "Wake up you bloody…"

"Is that the voice of Heather Barbossa I hear?" said Jack calmly.

"I have not been called that in years," I stated. Will looked at me strangely, I quickly explained to him, "That was my name I had when I was with my former husband."

"Former?" questioned Sparrow , "Never realized you two formally ended it." When I ignored his statement he continued. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am not here for you," I stated, "I am simply here to support Will." I motioned to Will to continue.

He collected himself, "You familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it," Jack drawled, again not even lifting his head. Heard of it? If I could get at him I would strangle him. I however remained silent.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated he just barely lifted his head before putting it back down. He lifted one of his hands into the air and waved it about, "Have you not heard the stories?"

Will shook his head. Jack took a deep breath, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta…it is an island that no one can find except by those who know where it is."

Or they have a magic compass, I thought to myself. How could he just explain it so calmly…with no emotion...with no thought about the curse the island held. It was because of that…that blasted island is what made my marriage fell apart.

"The ship is real enough, there for its anchorage must be a real place," said Will, there was something in his voice that denoted that he was angry that Jack was not telling him the answer he wanted, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" said Jack.

"Because you are a pirate," stated Will.

"If that is your only reason than you could have just asked Heather there." Said Jack.

"No he could not; I have been out of commission for over eight years," I explained.

"They took Miss Swann," explained Will, "and Isaac along with her."

Jack raised himself up onto his elbows we had finally caught his attention, "Ah so it is that you found a girl. Well if you tend to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. As for Isaac…I have no real attachment to him, why should go save him. I am sorry, but I see no profit in it for me."

"We can break you out of here," Will offered.

"How the dog ran off," said Jack.

"Oh the little birdy can't break out of his cage?" I questioned. Jack looked up at me and stuck out his tongue at me.

"I helped build these cells, they are half pin barrel hinges,' explained Will, "With the proper leverage and the proper application of strength, the door should lift free."

"What did you say your name was?" asked Jack cocking his head to one side.

"Will Turner," said Will.

"Short for William I imagine…good strong name. No doubt the named for your father?" said Jack. Will nodded, "I have changed my mind. If you and Heather spring me from this cell, I'll take you to the Black Pearl, your bonnie lass, and your son. Do we have an accord?"

Will looked at me, I nodded. As much as I hated to admit it we needed Jack. "Agreed." Will and I said at the same time. We got a nearby bench and positioned it between the bars of the cell. With one downward thrust the door fell off.

Jack sprang out of his cell, "We better go someone may have heard that." Said Will.

"Not without my effects," said Sparrow running to get the items they confiscated off him when he was captured. While he did so I took the bench and placed it in between the bars of the cell whose back wall had been blasted out. I took out the door and stepped inside the cell, motioning Will and Jack to follow me.

They entered the cell and together we exited the cell through the hole. It led out to the rocks above the cliff that Fort Charles sat upon. The rocks formed stairs that led us out all the way on to the beach by the docks.

"So which ship are we stealing?" I asked Jack.

"We are going to steal a ship?" asked Will sounding surprised that those words came out of my mouth. He looked straight out to the HMS Dauntless.

"Commandeer, nautical term," corrected Jack, "We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed to the HMS Interceptor docked nearby. It was being loaded by sailors…now they decide to go underway.

Jack and Will were about to head on to the beach, "Hold please." They stopped and turned just as I removed my dress leaving me in nothing but my underwear. Jack nodded in approval knowing fully I would now have a better range of motion, Will on the other hand looked away embarrassed. "Do not worry William, I shall put on clothes once I find some that is appropriate."

Our small group went on to the beach, Jack for the most part led the way. I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he had a plan. Jack led Will and I to an overturned rowboat, he lifted it up and we crawled underneath. Using it as a disguise we ever so carefully walked to the waters edge, soon we were under the water, the over turned rowboat providing us with an air bubble.

"This is either madness or brilliance," said Will as we walked along the oceans floor.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied.

"Yes, especially we you are involved," I added.

"I'll take that as a compliment love." Said Jack.

Minutes later we were sneaking aboard the Dauntless. It was manned by only a small crew all of which were on the deck. Jack pulled out his pistol, Will drew his sword, I had no weapon to use.

"Everybody stay clam!" exclaimed Jack, "We're taking over the ship."

"Aye a vast," said Will. The marines burst out laughing at their statements, Jack and I looked at Will shaking our heads.

A lieutenant spoke up among the laughter, "This ship cannot be a crewed by two men and a woman." He did not just say that I thought quietly, he added "You'll never make it out of the bay."

I turned towards Jack and drew his sword. He aimed his pistol straight at the lieutenants head, while I was ready to lash him to bits. A playful smile fell upon Sparrow's face. The small crew was easily over come, put into a rowboat, and set adrift. All there was to do now was wait for the navy to take the bait.

As we waited I returned Jack's sword to him, while he gave Will orders to do with the ropes, myself on the other hand went to the helm and jammed the rudder. I looked over my shoulder, as planned the Interceptor had made way and was coming in our direction. "Here they come!" I called to Jack.

When the Interceptor reached us they lowered a gangplank, coming aboard all prepared to capture us. Unknown to them however we had sneaked past them, swing on ropes to their now empty ship. Jack ran to the helm and began to pull the Interceptor away from the Dauntless. The soldiers did not even realize anything until the gangplank had fallen into the water. On board the Dauntless I could see Commodore Norrington staring at us in disbelief.

Jack tipped his hat to them, "Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it ourselves."

Some of the Officer looked at us in admiration, some in shock, one (Norrington) looked at us in annoyance. Although getting softer I heard one of the men say, "That's got to be the best pirate I have ever seen."

We pulled away like nothing, the soldiers unable to even make pursuit due to my rigging of the rudder. Soon we were out of the bay, making it so Port Royal was almost nothing more than a dot upon the horizon. Open water, I could not believe how long it had been since I last sailed upon its waters. It was like magic, I looked to the horizon thinking it would not be long now.

**REVIEWS**

_**A/N: Alright finished this in less than 24 hrs. Thanks to the guest who provided this story with its first review. Up next we make way to Tortuga, maybe find out a little back ground information while we are at it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Life Story

**** ISAAC'S POV ****

Elizabeth and I spent the night in the brig in silence. There were a few instances during the first few dark hours that we almost spoke to each other, but then we decided against it. After perhaps just hours of sitting in the brig, Elizabeth fell asleep first and I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke in the early morning, Elizabeth was still asleep. On the far side of the brig, I could see one of the pirates swabbing, at the angle I was at I could not tell who it was. But even though I did not see who he was I knew that I could not trust him with Elizabeth, I knew that I would not be able to trust any of the pirates aboard this

When Elizabeth awoke she had a look of shock in her eyes for a few moments, as though she had forgotten how we had gotten here.

"It's not a nightmare," I said sadly.

She turned her head towards me and her eyes filled with an emotion that I recognized as relief. "Isaac…" she said. Elizabeth although seeming happy to see me, avoided looking me in the eye. I could not blame her though. For the past eight years what she had known of me, all that she knew of me and thought of me was based on a lie. She had let a stranger protect her, she thought of me as a brother yet she knew nothing.

"I am sorry," I said quickly.

"For what?" Elizabeth questioned, "I am the one who got us stuck on this ship by giving our bargaining chip away."

"No, not for that," I said, "Though that be your fault."

"Then what are you sorry for?" asked Elizabeth.

"For lying to you for all those years." I said ashamed.

"Oh." Said Elizabeth, "I will admit last night, I was a bit angry about it….but it does not change anything."

"I beg to disagree with thee on that," I said.

"Would it make you feel better if you told me about yourself" questioned Elizabeth…"Mr. Barbossa?"

I have expected the Captain to be around, until I realize she was addressing me. "Don't be calling me that," I said, "But yes it would make me feel better."

Elizabeth stared at me intently ready to hear anything and everything. I suppose that in her mind this was going to be another pirate story. She loved pirate stories…

"I was born in the colony of Rhode Island in the port of Newport. Most of my childhood was spent on ships going from port to port, sea to sea. I learned how to fight with a sword at the age of five, how to fight with two swords at once when I was six, how to steer a ship at the age of seven," I explained smiling at the memories, "Ma and…father, they seemed to be happy, at least to me they did."

"What happened?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I be not sure actually," I stated, "When I was about nine, there was a ship wreck and we be stranded in the port of Tortuga. That be when a young Jack Sparrow, found us. He offered my parents and some of my father's crew a chance to join him and find this treasure...it be the first time I had ever seen them fight."

"You never saw your parents fight before?"

"No trust me they fought. They usually had Pintel and Ragetti take me away before they started exchanging words. I did not even know what they were fighting about fully…I do know that it ended with father going off with Jack Sparrow and Ma staying with me in Tortuga. When he returned to Tortuga a few months later without Sparrow, father was… changed." I explained, "Next thing I knew, Ma and I were on this ship as father and his crew went everywhere pillaging port after port, looking for coins similar to your medallion."

"Why?" interrupted Elizabeth.

"I be not comfortable talking about it," I explained. She left it alone, "Ma and father fought more and more...I became scared. Then when I was eleven they had their final fight, it was while his crew fired upon a merchant ship. I heard every single word they yelled at each other, both of them trying to be louder than the cannon fire. Ma had had enough, she told me father she was leaving right then and she told him she was taking me with her." The upcoming memory still left me with a pain in my heart.

"He did not even try to fight for me, he just let her take me with her. As soon as that merchant ship be obliterated, Ma and I were loaded into a rowboat. Father did not even say good bye to me. When the rowboat be lowered into the water, I just waited for him the change his mind, for him and Ma to cover up this fight, like they had with ones before." I explained, "He left us a float in the water, with no food…we would not be able to last long. Ma could tell that I was breaking on the inside, she promised that she would always be there for me. That be when we were spotted by you, we were brought upon the navy ship. Ma changed our names…using my middle name as our last name, she knew that if we told them we be Barbossas we would be hanged as soon as we made port."

"When I found out that ye be the one to spot us and lead to our salvation I wanted to make it up for to thee. I promised to protect ye from anything, and now here we be. Back on the ship that holds nothing to me but memories have given me nightmares for years." I concluded.

Elizabeth stared at me, her eyes wide, "So when you said that this is not a nightmare."

"I meant for ye," I said.

"I think you are speaking to soon," said Elizabeth, "As we do not know what they want with us."

"True," I sighed "I wish I could tell ye."

A half truth, not a lie. I knew why they kept us on the ship. Elizabeth's medallion…when I was young I saw many like them. Although I never learned the specifics I knew that they were the key to my nightmares. However why take Elizabeth and I along, they had the trinket hat good were we? It was not like Elizabeth had said that she was the governors daughter, so they did not keep her for a ransom.

"Elizabeth? Why did ye call yourself Turner?" I asked. I knew she fancied Will but take his name under the pretences of pirates.

"I thought that they would release us, if they thought we were not important." She explained

"Let me tell ye this now," I said, "Never try to guess what a pirate is going to do…even if they are predictable. They will always find a way to trick you."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll remember that."

**REVIEWS?**

**A/N: Not my best or my longest work. To be entirely truthful this is just a filler chapter whose only purpose is to add some back story to my OCs. If I ever get to writing As Changing As The Sea, the back story will make more sense. More is to come mind you, so if things confuse you just stick around and they should be explained…if not or you just cant wait just send me a message and I'll be happy to clarify. The next chapter should be longer as it is the Tortuga chapter so it should be fun. Oh just to clarify something now for future ref, Isaac is not a romantic interest to Elizabeth (their relationship is strictly brother/sister like) nor is Heather a romantic interest for Capt Jack (more of friend/enemy if anything). Till next time my dear readers.**


End file.
